At least they have each other
by nellaclaire
Summary: Jade is having a really hard time while in prison in Yerba. Fortunately Tori is there to console her girlfriend. Established Jori


**Hey guys!**

 **I've recently gotten obsessed with Jori even though I haven't watched the show in probably close to 5 years or so. Anyway I was really bored on a plane and had no internet so that's what got created.**

 **I've wanted to read some established Jori in Yerba for quite some time but it doesn't seem to exist so I decided to write one myself.**

 **So here it is. I hope Jade isn't too OOC although she probably is but I really wanted to uncover her vulnerable side a bit. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did Jori would be canon**

Jade liked to keep her tough exterior in front of everyone, so normally she didn't want to show her friends how their lock-up in prison affected her. As soon as the night came and everyone fell asleep, she slipped outside. Technically it wasn't forbidden, but she still hoped she wouldn't come across any guard. She was in a foul mood, yet she didn't want to get into more trouble which she would inevitably cause if someone got in her way. She sat down against the fence and put her elbows on her knees, her face in her hands, and sighed heavily. If she hadn't thought of it as a sign of weakness, she would've started crying.

She couldn't really explain it why this place made her feel so uncomfortable and vulnerable, when she was 'the tough unaffected girl' most of the time. Alright that was a whole load of bullshit. Jade was perfectly aware of why she felt that way, however acknowledging the reason didn't help ease her thoughts at all. Namely, her mother used to be in prison when Jade was a little girl. The Goth hated the woman for that and for never being around. Even after she had gotten out. Jade had vowed to herself that she would never become like her mother so that's why getting herself locked up in a prison in Yerba hurt so much. She was becoming exactly like her.

Of course Jade's girlfriend of a year knew all of that so Jade wasn't very surprised when she noticed Tori approaching her not long after she came out there. Tori walked over wordlessly and slid between the fence and Jade, pulling her girlfriend between her legs, Jade's back to Tori's chest. The Latina put her forearms on her knees and let her hands dangle above Jade's stomach. The Goth started to play with them mindlessly, leaning closer into the comforting body behind her.

They kept quiet for a couple of minutes. Tori knew her girl well enough not to push her into talking. She knew that Jade would start when she was ready. And soon enough she did, but also hinted that she didn't really want to talk about her mother and Tori understood that. It was a touchy subject that they had already discussed a couple of times and it had always been very hard for Jade. Therefore Tori let the both of them engage in a pointless banter, because she knew that that was what Jade needed in that moment - to take her mind off of everything.

'I don't wanna be here' sulked Jade while playing with a hair tie on Tori's wrist 'I hope you're aware that this whole shit is your fault'

'Actually we would all be back in the States already if it wasn't for Robbie' reminded Tori.

'...I guess you have a point... but I still blame you. Yerba was your idea. So was assaulting the counselor'

'I didn't exactly plan on blinding the guy. And I didn't force you to come here if I remember correctly'

'Well you don't'

'You know Jade, if I have to be locked up in a disgusting prison in Yerba I'm happy I'm at least with you, my beautiful _amazing_ girlfriend' admitted Tori in an overly sweet tone while nuzzling Jade's hair with her nose.

'That was really fucking cheesy. Even for you Vega' snorted Jade but not without a soft smile playing in the corner of her lips, which didn't go unnoticed by the Latina.

Tori laughed quietly, kissed Jade's cheek and put her chin on her girl's shoulder.

'I love you' she murmured.

'You better' smirked Jade, her eyes reflecting her genuine happiness though. She would never get tired of hearing those words.

'You know when one proclaims their undying love for someone, they usually expect or at least want to hear those words in return' said Tori wryly.

'Tough shit Vega' teased Jade and laughed out loud seeing her girlfriend's glare 'Okay okay, I guess I love you too'

'You better' smiles Tori repeating Jade's previous words and kissing her head again.

Jade then leaned back to be able to look into her girlfriend's eyes. Tori could finally kiss her properly, so that's what she did. The girls' lips met in a soft, loving and comforting kiss that allowed them to forget their difficult and hopeless situation at least for a little bit. Jade completely melted into her girlfriend's warm embrace that took her mind off of how uncomfortable the prison made her feel.

When they pulled away Tori tightened her arms around Jade and held her against her chest.

'We're gonna be fine baby, I promise' she felt the Goth nod her head slightly 'Do you wanna stay out here tonight? Just the two of us'

'Yeah. I'm cold though' admitted Jade. Tori laughed softly and tightened her embrace.

'You're always cold'

'Which is ironic because I'm also incredibly hot' smirked Jade. Her witty sense of humor making an appearance again.

'Oh wow, you're a walking oxymoron' said Tori sarcastically. But honestly she was happy Jade was making jokes again. She knew that was her way of dealing with difficult stuff. It also gave Tori a sense of normality and hope that everything will be alright and they'll be back home in no time.

'Goodnight you ridiculous human' whispered Tori into Jade's hair when she saw her starting to doze off and closed her own eyes. She could swear though that she heard a faint sleepy ' _you're_ ridiculous'.

That night, despite the terrible circumstances both girls fell asleep with content smiles on their faces.

 **High five to everyone who noticed I borrowed one of Tori's line from another awesome lesbian couple!**


End file.
